The Spy vs Bass
The Spy vs Bass ' Description ''Round 2 of the Sky High Tournament. KnivesFlyYouDie vs Peep4Life! Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight The Spy, laughing to himself silently, looked at the severed corpse of Woody. The poor cowboy was in two pieces, cotton surrounding him like water. The Spy silently danced to himself, but before anything else happened he was teleported into darkness. Bass, frowning at the sight of the headless female, could only turn to walk away from the scene. He thought to himself several people he could come across. Mega Man? Zero? Professor Willy? Bass could only deeply sigh to himself before he was teleported into darkness. Both fighters were teleported into a new arena. Spikes and lava appeared in nearly every direction, but before the 2 were aware of each other, a loud yell was heard in the background. ???: FIGHT ALREADY! The 2 fighters turned to look at one another. Bass couldn't help a laugh escape from his throat at the sight of The Spy. Bass: I have to fight.... YOU?! The Spy frowned. The Spy: Yes, but don't be so cocky! Bass quickly readied his arm cannon and The Spy pulled out his knife, ready for battle. HERE WE GO! DBX Bass instantly fired a projectile with his cannon at The Spy, but the fighter quickly dodged the attack by ducking under it. The Spy turned around and leaped off the arena, surprising Bass. Bass: ... What? Bass walked towards the spot The Spy jumped off of, but he saw no trace of him. Sighing with relief, Bass turned around, but only to face The Spy. The fighter instantly socked Bass in the face, knocking him backwards. The villain nearly fell off the edge, but regained his balance and took off towards The Spy. Bass bashed The Spy in the arm with his cannon, and as The Spy stammered backwards Bass fired another projectile at The Spy. This time, the projectile hit The Spy in the gut, launching him backwards. The Spy was sent crashing into the rope; a spike impaled The Spy in the arm. The Spy screamed in pain before Bass bashed The Spy once more. The spike was impaled deeper into The Spy's arm, but The Spy quickly pulled himself out of the tight situation and landed a kick into Bass' face. Bass, slowly regaining his footing from the attack, gave The Spy the chance to try to recover from the attack. Excruciating pain erupted throughout The Spy's system, but was cut short when Bass landed a punch into The Spy's head. The Spy was launched into the ground, realizing how close he was from dropping to his death into lava. Bass, looming over The Spy, cocked his head and smirked. Bass: Do you really think you'll win? '' The Spy instantly blasted his foot upwards, landing a firm kick into the sweet spot. Bass was launched upwards into the air and could only grip the kick spot tightly before crashing into the ground. The Spy quickly pulled out his knife and lunged at the laying Bass. The Spy landed on top of Bass and lifted his blade upwards, but when Bass extended his foot upwards, The Spy was launched off Bass and into the ropes once more. The Spy was gripping his head tightly, slowly regaining his focus. Bass: ''Ahaha! You will never beat me! Bass fired several more projectiles at The Spy. As soon as the fighter regained his focus, around 5 projectiles were launched into The Spy's gut. The Spy was launched into the air, barely tilting below the lava. The arena, barely to his right, loomed below The Spy like a shadow. The Spy could only yell in pain before he was sent flying downwards. Luckily enough, The Spy managed to catch onto a rope. Unlucky enough, the rope was filled with rough spikes. The spike instantly impaled Spy directly through his somewhat healing wound, the spike shown completely impaled through the hand. The Spy screamed once more, this team through fear. Bass, looming over him like a longtime friend, chuckled above him. Bass: I'm sorry it had to end like this. '' Bass instantly fired another projectile at The Spy's severed hand, doing even more damage and losing his grip on the rope. The Spy let out a last scream of fear as he was launched directly into the lava, nothing but gas and ashes appearing from his drop spot. Bass silently sighed, walking away from the scene. ???: ''Impressive. But this is far from over. You will be taking on a strong animal, and I don't expect you to win so easily. Bass, surprised by the voice, was teleported into a new arena before he could do anything else. DBX Conclusion The Winner Is... Bass! Bass is the victor with 10 votes for victory, while The Spy had 8 votes for victory. Another close call, but Bass wins again! He advances to the semi-finals!Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Human vs Robot themed DBX Fights